Allured
by luckypugwrites
Summary: What happens when Zoey becomes high priestess, two vampyre babies are born AND Neferet returns? Read this story to find out. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Okay yeah I know that this takes place after the 5th book **_Hunted_** and there is a 6th book out called **_Tempted_**, but I wrote this before the 6th one came out and personally, for those of you who actually like Heath, you'll like this story MUCH better.... anyway I'll stop me babbling now and let you enjoy the story. ;)

Chapter 1

After following Sister Mary Angela into the abbey we sat down in for some hot chocolate. It was really nice to relax after all that's happened. Then again I'll need to rewind a lot more after we return to the House of Night. I had a lot of questions so I started to ask my first. "Darius what are they going to do about the House of Night?"

He took a deep breath, and sighed "Priestess I honestly do not know. They will have to find a new High Priestess to replace Shekinah and another vampyre to replace Neferet. The problem is you were the High Priestess in training but you are still only a third former fledgling."

Great more to deal with! "Do you know if we will be needed? I would really love to just unwind for a week."

"Me too y'all, I am so beat!" Stevie Ray chimed in and we all punctuated her sentence with large yawns.

"I'm afraid Priestesses that we must return to the House of Night before anything can happen. The Council must know the whole story to provide adequate judgment."

"You're right Darius," I sighed, and turned to Sister Mary Angela, "Thank-you so much for all your help Sister. I'm afraid we must leave and settle some more things."

"It's alright dear, go ahead. Remember to be careful and settle what you need to do."

We all hugged and said our goodbyes. Then I turned to Damien "I think if you want you could convince Darius to take you back in the car if you'd rather not take Persephone back."

Damien looked relieved; he nodded and then waddled over to Darius, I guess he still wasn't used to riding. I politely reminded everyone we needed to leave and headed back out to Persephone. Her presence was always calming to me and I definitely needed to calm down. Slowly I patted her mane, thinking about the day. Then someone came out, it was Erik, great just what I needed.

"We need to talk Z.," he said.

"I know," I said keeping my hand on Persephone's mane and without turning to face him, "but if it's about our personal life can it wait?" I pleaded; another fight with Erik was the last thing I needed.

"This isn't about us it's about what's going to happen next." My confused silence was his cue to continue on. "I think you should be the next High Priestess for the House of Night."

Now that shocked me. But I wasn't sure what shocked me more: the fact that Erik was talking to me, that he didn't want to talk about our personal life, or that he thought I could be a High Priestess. I just stood there for a second, looking anywhere but at Erik. "What me? Why, I mean after all that's happened why do you think I could handle it?"

He looked me strait in my eyes and said "You're the most gifted fledgling in the history of all vampyres and fledglings. If anyone has what it takes to be a High Priestess, you do."

I sighed he was right, but right now I just wanted to be normal fledgling. "But how can I be the next High Priestess when I'm not even a full vampyre yet?"

"You've been gifted by Nyx. You don't need to be a full vampyre to be a good High Priestess. It's your destiny, being as you're so connected to Nyx!" he finished exasperatedly.

"You're right. I just... I wish that someone could fill in until I am a full vampyre. I was marked less than a year ago! I just want to have some time to be normal. I'm not even past my third former year!"

He walked over and placed one comforting hand on my shoulder, and used his other to lift my face so I was looking into his eyes. He then said, "I know." His dreamy eyes turned sad for me.

"We'd better get back to the school and let them decide." he nodded.

I walked over to the abbey and rounded up the gang. The Twins and I took the horses back while everyone else piled into the car. On the way back to the school at our cautious pace I let Persephone lead herself back to the school while I thought about what had happened in the past few months. I had been marked be the Goddess Nyx herself, imprinted on my human ex, become the first fledgling to have a filled-in Mark, be the first fledgling to have an expanded Mark, I was seduced by a lying bastard which broke my imprint with Heath, tricked into giving up my virginity, alienated from my friends reunited with my friends, became friends with Aphrodite saw my best friend die then come back to life, and so much more. Darius's voice interrupted my inner babbling. "Priestess we are almost at the House of Night, I suggest you prepare what you will tell the students and professors."

"Right, thanks."

He nodded and closed the window he was talking out of. But his comment reminded me I had no clue what I was going to say when we got back to the school. I think saying something like "Hey everybody Neferet was a giant liar and played you all. Kalona was really a fallen angel from a Cherokee Legend and wasn't Erebus on Earth. You all were tricked but now you're safe because I saved you!" didn't really seem the way to go.

Of course in perfect timing The Twins who had been oddly quiet chimed in "Why don't you just tell them that Neferet is gone and that you can't say anything until you can have a meeting with the Council?"

"Yea so you don't have people jumping down your throat calling you a liar until you can tell the whole story."

"That's a great idea guys! Thanks, I just hope it works." just as I said that the nerves finally kicked in.

"It will won't it, Twin?"

"Of course it will Twin!"

I smiled the Twins weren't actually twins but everyone called them the Twins because their soul sisters. Generally the way they are always so chill rubs off on me, right now is no exception. With Persephone's calming personality, and the Twins plan my nerves were already receding.

It seemed that all too soon we were at the school gates. With a deep breath we entered. It was only slightly relieving to see that the Raven Mockers no longer surrounded the school. Before meeting the whole school to explain their high Priestess was gone, we went off in search of Dragon, his wife and Lenobia. They were our allies and we all needed to know what happened.

Luckily we found them before anything found us. They were hiding out in the Temple of Nyx. Apparently the sacred temple kept them safe because it dispelled anyone who was under Kalona's spell.

Lenobia was the first to reach us having sensed the presence of her horses. Her expression softened a little seeing everyone including her horses was okay. "Well.... what happened?" the anxiety in her voice was evident. If Neferet came back and knew that she was part of the revolt, she would surely be killed and her horses would have something ghastly done to them as well.

"It went... well." the hesitation in my voice caused her to worry so I launched into the whole story. I waited a few moments for the story to sink in then I asked, "What happened here while we were out?"

At first none of them wanted to answer at first then Dragon took a deep breath and began to explain, "At first the diversion went according to plan. When Kalona and Neferet left we got worried. The Raven Mockers started running around and attacking anything that moved. We tried to get the students either into their dorms or in here where the Temple's deep spiritual powers kept the Raven Mockers at bay. No one believed us but once they came out and were attacked they ran inside and took heed to our warnings to stay there. We've been in here since, just a little while ago all the Raven Mockers disappeared and then you came back. We weren't sure what had possibly happened."

"Well now that all of us are filled in on what happened we can decide on the appropriate action. Priestess what do you think we should do?" Darius asked, although he called most females "priestess" out of respect because he's a Son of Erebus, but I knew he was talking to me.

With one question all eyes gravitated towards me. I took a deep breath and said, "Well I think that the students should attend class like normal except for Vamp. Soc. because it's teacher is gone." everyone nodded their heads in agreement so I carried on, "unless anyone here wants to teach the class." everyone shock their heads "no".

After tearing her eyes off Darius long enough to speak Aphrodite asked, "What do we tell the students?"

"I think y'all should stick to what the Twins said to do."

I turned sharply to Stevie Ray, "You say that like you're not staying Stevie Ray. Now that Neferet is gone the Red Fledglings should come out of hiding and attend classes here at the House of Night."

"Z that's a really nice offer but the tunnels are our homes, there were we feel most comfortable." then she smiled her Stevie Ray I-know-I'm-not-telling-you-everything-but-please-don't-point-that-out-because-it's-for-everyone-else's-own-good smiles. With a skeptical look I nodded and relief washed into her eyes.

"So we'll tell the students that Neferet is gone and that we can't say anything until we can have a meeting with the Council?" I proposed to get away from the topic of Stevie Ray.

There was a collective nod from my friends and allies, but what really made me believe I was doing the right thing was a gut feeling that screamed, "Yes, this is what Nyx thinks you should do!"

"Priestess, there is one more thing to decide."

Thrown off guard by Stark calling me "Priestess" I turned to him. Generally only Darius calls me that but since Stark pledged himself to me I guess I should have expected that "Yeah Stark, what is it?" I asked trying to keep the confusion out of my voice.

"How are you going to get a meeting with the Council?"

My heart sank, I hadn't thought about that at all. I guess I hoped they would just have this gut instinct that something has happen and come over. Then they would have a meeting were we would give our part in it all and then they would decide what to do. "Well.... I...uh, I didn't really think about that." I admitted.

Thankfully Erik came to my aid by pointing and saying, "I think that's one thing we won't have to worry about."

Confused I looked over to where he was pointing. Streaming across the lawn of the school was the Council. They were headed straight towards us. Some looked angry, others confused, some sad and most of all some of the members were happy. I guess Nyx gave them the same gut feeling that I got when I was around Neferet. She was bad news, having turned her back on Nyx; Neferet didn't deserve to stay a High Priestess. Sadly Nyx never took away one of her gifts and it was through her gift of freewill Neferet turned her back on her Goddess.

We waited with baited breath for the Council to reach us. When they were a few yards away one started to talk. "Where are Shekinah and Neferet?" they demanded.

"We'd rather not discuss that out here and not knowing your names will make it terribly awkward to discuss the situation at hand." Darius bravely and politely spoke up.

When the Council member replied it almost hissed "Fine!"

So our two groups headed towards the teachers dorm together to a room that could accommodate such a large group of people. Nobody spoke as we walked but I could tell a lot of the members had fallen for Neferet's allusions.

Finally we reached an appropriate room. Another member who sounded friendlier told us to enter. When we entered the large room I was immediately surrounded by the whole of both groups, my friends and the council. I swallowed nervously, "Well I guess now is a good time to start introduction," tentatively I paused then continued on "I'm Zoey Redbird but my friends all call me Z."

Another angry member hissed, "We know who you are!" I swallowed and continued my introductions determined to be the polite group. Someone gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then every face in the room except for mine and Aphrodite's went pale. It only took me a second to guess that Nyx had appeared to come to my rescue and it was her hand on my shoulder. My guess was proved correct when pretty much every person in the room brought their hands over their heart and bowed down in the traditional, respectful, vampyre salute. Before they even had the chance to straighten up Nyx's powerful voice rang though the room, "My dearest Priestesses do not feel negatively against Zoey Redbird. She has been my eyes and ears on Earth. She is not the deceitful one. Neferet had turned her back on me and succumbed to Kalona. The thing that rose from the ground was not Erebus on Earth but Kalona, a fallen angel from a Cherokee legend. Zoey and her friends were clever enough to not only see though his lies, but to figure out how to rid him from our site even if it was temporary." as Nyx paused in her speech I looked around at the crowd. The expressions ranged from disgust, to pride, and embarrassment. "Many of you have wondered how a fledgling could have done all that Zoey has done. It is because I have gifted her, yes I gave her an affinity for all five elements," many gasped, "I also gave her friends affinities as well. I choose to expand her Mark farther than any other vampyre or fledgling in our history because she is special to me. That's why her Mark is filled already and her Mark is expanded all over her body. Zoey show them."  
At the last part of her sentence Nyx's voice sounded sweet and motherly which compelled me to reveal all of my Marks. Starting with the ones on my hands I showed the crowd, and then I revealed the new Marks covering my scar, my friends hadn't even known about those. Next I revealed the tattoos around my waist lifting my shirt so the vampires and my friends could see they traveled up my back to my neck and lastly I looked up to reveal the expanded Mark on my face. The crowd gasped as I felt the familiar burning sensation run down my legs. Nyx smiled and said, "Go ahead and show them."

With a deep breath I lifted the legs of my pants to reveal the newest of my tattoos. A line of intricate spirals and swirls ran up my legs meeting the line around my hips. Everyone in the room including my friends and I gasped at the tattoos. A burning sensation starting creeping down from my shoulders to the marks on my hands as new tattoos appeared. Next the tattoos on my legs expanded down to my feet.

Nyx smiled proudly and what she said next no one expected to hear for years "Congratulations Zoey Redbird you are now a full-fledged vampyre." everyone was shocked including me. But that was nothing compared to what she said next "Zoey Redbird I want you to do a few more things for me," I nodded numbly and she continued on, "first I want you to take over for Shekinah, it is sad we lost her too early but even vampyres die eventually. Next I want you to reform the system of high priestesses, much like you did with the Dark Daughters. While doing that I want you incorporate red vampires," she nodded to Stevie Ray and Stark, "as well as Aphrodite." she smiled meekly.

"For now I'll leave you, I know that is a lot to comprehend but I will see you soon I hope you enjoy the Purification Ceremony." and with that the Goddess Nyx left, leaving everyone shocked. Darius' sense returned first, after clearing his throat he said, "I believe we have a Purification Ceremony to get to."

With that every one returned and looked at me. Thankfully Lenobia volunteered to perform the ceremony. Honestly I don't really remember much after that, Lenobia pulled me away from the crowd and performed the ceremony. I was only half conscious through it, and right after it ended I passed out. The last thing I remember strong hands carrying me to my room. Then my memory is completely blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up it was three o'clock in the morning three days after. All of my friends were gathered around my bed. When I opened my eyes I saw relief flood their eyes faster than water flows out of a broken dam. I managed to croak after a few minute "Guys I'm fine go get some sleep."

Before they could protest I slowly got up and ushered them to the door. Assuring them again "Guys I'm fine you look like you haven't slept since I passed out. All it was shock it was a lot to handle."

My excuses didn't seem to fool any of them so I finally had to compromise, with a sigh I said "If you guys are really determined to stay the girls can, but not the guys," I was about to continue when I realized I wasn't in my dorm anymore.

"You are in the High Priestesses dorm my lady." Stark said answering the confused look in my eyes.

"Okay but the guys have to leave so I can have my privacy." I said.

I know it was killing them all not being able to stay to make sure I was all right but they left. After all I was the new High Priestess and needed my privacy, and they didn't want to know what would happen if they didn't leave. Stressing me could make me really weak or get them on my bad side, so as soon as they were gone I turned around. "Guys can I take a shower alone or are you going to try and jump in there with me to keep me from drowning?"

I know they didn't appreciate my humor but sometimes the only thing to do to keep from crying is to laugh.

I knew the Twins were waiting outside of the door with their ears pressed to it, waiting to hear the water turn on so they could inconspicuously cover me in a fog of relaxing steam and spy on me using the water and heat in the room. I laughed out loud remembering our shower fight when we were in the tunnels.

I decided to give their nerves a break and hop in the shower strait away. It was true that the mist was relaxing. With the extra mist being so thick I could barely even see my own hands in front of me it was easy to forget all that has happened and pretend to be normal for a minute.

Thirty minutes later after I was all showered and primped up with the help of the Twins and Aphrodite. In a plain black dress that hugged my waist and loosened as it reached towards the floor, with the symbol of the three Goddesses emblazoned on my chest I was ready to venture out.

After a deep breath we pushed open the door and stepped out almost into the anxiously waiting guys. I took stumbled a step back before I walked into Erik's rock-hard body as strong arms caught me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erik's concerned voice asked. I looked up at his face. I could see real concern in his eyes as he released my shoulders.

"I'm fine you were just a little too close to the door. You know what a klutz I am." I whined.

He smiled sheepishly "I guess we should have waited farther away form the door. We were just really worried; you were out cold for a couple of days."

I nodded I know how he felt, when my grandmother was in the hospital after her accident caused by Raven Mockers I just wanted to sit by her bed 24/7 until I knew she was okay.

"Let's go," I said. As I started toward the door I knew that my friends had gathered in a protective circle around me to protect me from unhappy persons and to catch me if I did faint again. That wasn't going to happen again at least not today anyway.

As we walked down the hallway everyone we passed either gawked or performed the tradition vampire salute. It was mostly the 3rd formers that gawked and the 6th formers that bowed since the 6th former were like seniors so they knew more about how to act appropriately. I simply continued on forward as I was walking I realized something.

"Darius where exactly are we heading?" I asked. I had no clue what I was supposed to do.

"To your study so that you may work on your plans to follow Nyx's order my Priestess." he replied casually as ever.

Then I noticed something; Aphrodite was gone. Before I could ask Darius continued on to say "Aphrodite went off in search of a vampire to teach Vamp. Soc., we also will need your red fledgling vampire who you appointed poet laureate, Erik will have to leave soon to teach his class and your other friends must go to their classes."

I nodded; it seemed I would have a lot more time to think by myself in the future. "Where will you be, Darius?" I asked.

"I will be stationed outside of your door Priestess," he responded respectfully.

"As will I, my lady. Should you come up with any ideas, and you would like a second opinion on simply tell one of us and we'll fetch one of your friends." Stark added graciously.

"Or you may simply consult one of us if you wish not to disturb one of you friends."

I nodded again, I wasn't really sure what to do first, Nyx asked me to change the way the Council worked but how do I change something when I don't know how it works? "Is there a rule book or at least some records I may consult with?" I asked obviously stretching for some way to ask "How does this all work?"

Sensing my tension Stark and Darius answered together "Everything has been prepared for you Priestess."

I nodded once again grateful for how well prepared everyone else was. As I entered the room I was taken aback.

It was a grand study with books piled up as high as my waist, a giant mahogany desk that is carved with many intricate patterns. There were also multiple file cabinets stocked completely with student files. The walls themselves had been painted dark red and black with the symbol of each fledgling former year and the three Goddesses insignia bordering it in silver.

Thank fully the door shut blocking out my shocked gasp for my sometimes over protective warriors. So I took a deep breath and walked towards the mini-fridge in the center of the room. I opened it and took one of the water bottles filled with a red liquid. I had skipped breakfast and blood was like an energy drink to me. Even though blood had appealed to me as a fledgling, as a vampyre it was just delicious.

So after my morning refreshment I got to work studying book after book, and scribbling notes. I seemed like after only a few minutes there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I shouted.

It probably wasn't very High Priestess-like to shout but I wasn't sure if the guys could hear me outside. I was surprised to look up and see the whole gang there, and then I looked up at the clock and saw it was dinnertime. "Oh!" I said in surprise, "the time flew by really fast; I don't think I'll be able to finish tomorrow either."

"That's fine Z," Shaunee started.

"This isn't something to rush." Erin finished

"Right Twin." they both smirked.

"Okay well lets' head down to the dining hall." I proposed.

We headed to the dining hall. The dining hall was really just a cafeteria with a fancy name. Although the dining hall was packed with hungry fledglings it fell silent as my group walked in.

I guess I should start getting used to the stares after all I don't mean to brag but my story is legend. I am so "unique" no one really knows what to do with me.

Anyway I started to head to our usual table but when my friends began to veer in the other directions I slowed and looked at them questioningly.

"Z you are High Priestess now, we all sit with you in the other room." Erik said as he joined us, "sorry I was late I had some school work to do." he laughed, "I haven't even been a vampyre for a year and now I'm back at school."

We all chuckled with him. He was right after all he changed right in the middle of the whole mess with Neferet. He hadn't really had time to explore as a new vampyre. I kind of felt sorry for him, because of what he missed out on but I'm also glad he missed it so he could stay here.

By then we had reached the table and were sitting down. Before I reached my seat at the head of the table, Erik was there pulling out the seat for me. Whoever said chivalry was dead didn't know my Erik. I took a seat and he scooted the chair forward. Geeze where would I be with out my friends?

**A/N** Okay guys I'm sorry I know my second chapters are always ridiculously short compared to the ones before them, but please bear with me! I'm getting this written and I can assure you the chapter won't always be this short!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few weeks passed with relative normality. While in my study I had come up with a plan. Well, actually I came up with several plans, but they weren't all for the same topic. Actually they were for several different topics.

Aphrodite, The Twins, Damien, Jack, and I were hanging out in my room one ay after dinner. We kind of stuck to the shadows after the whole Kalona-Neferet thing, waiting until it was addressed at a school-wide assembly. They seemed to prefer my room so here we are just hanging around.

It was quiet so I decided it was now or never to voice my plans. "Guys," I paused making sure I had their full attention, caught off- guard by my tone all eyes gravitated towards me, "I think I have a plan figured out and I want your opinions."

I took a deep breath and looked around, no one said anything, but just nodded in encouragement. "Well, you guys know how human politics work right? They elect a president and a vice-president. I was thinking of having a Son of Erebus become like a vice-president. There would be a High Priestess and a Priest. They would have to agree on every matter they attend to. Well not _every_ matter, just the ones that dealt with the duties of being High Priestess and Priest. I'm hoping this will at least subdue anyone one High Priestess from gaining too much power. Also I was thinking about making the system a little more democratic. Meaning each High Priestess would have a council appointed by the Supreme High Priestess, and the council would have to advise the High Priestess but the ultimate decision falls to the High Priestess. The Supreme High Priestess would have two councils, her personal council and a council of all High Priestesses. Also there will be an official Dark Son, acting like a vice-president and there will be an adult vampyre chaperone, should any fledglings make the council." I finished and looked around at everyone.

The Twins were the first to speak, Erin asked "Z, are you sure that everybody's going to accept that?"

"Yea twin, because vampyre tradition has held for like ever."

"Too true twin!"

Of course Damien spoke up next, "Although you guys raise an excellent point, remember that the Council saw Nyx ask Z to change stuff. No one would ever dare challenge her authority is this matter. It would be a ghastly, preposterous idea to challenge her."

The Twins both cocked their eyebrows and gave Damien quizzical looks. I shot them a look of my own and instead of their usual fight about vocabulary everyone stayed on topic. I think they might be a little scared of me, since I am Supreme High Priestess (I guess).

I shrugged and turned to Aphrodite, who causal as ever demanded "If you are thinking of electing males you better make it clear that they are co-leaders and not concubines, especially if you are even thinking having Darius be your elected Son of Erebus." she gave an accompanying glare that let me know she had a vision. I could guess the rest; her vision was that I elected her love Darius and other High Priestesses thought the men were supposed to be partners of another sort.

I returned her gaze and said "Don't worry I will Aphrodite. You don't have to worry I won't take another one of your men."

With that comment a small ripple of giggles went through the group. The first day I was awake and walking in House of Night I accidentally saw Aphrodite trying to give Erik a blowjob. Somehow, though, Erik became my boyfriend instead of hers, and if I may add a somewhat possessive boyfriend at that.

We all knew now that Erik doesn't have any feelings for her and almost didn't have any for me. Gosh I am really lucky, to land the hottest vampyre ever as a boyfriend and have him love me still after all of the crap he's had to go through because of me.

Anyway our relationship has gone through some tough spots but I think we will be able to work it out.

Looking around I saw there were no other comments. So I said quietly "I have another plan."

The Twins of course had to be smart–asses so Shaunee said, "Oh Z, does your plan have something to do with your personal life?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Right! Twin raises a good point. Is the plan about certain someones?" then Erin to wriggled her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, in any other situation I would giggle along with everyone else and be embarrassed, but given the circumstances I wasn't really pleased. Plus in any case Erik will be embarrassed enough for the both of us when the story reaches him.

"No, the plan is not about my personal life," I replied in a voice so quiet they had to lean in to hear me, "it's about.... Neferet."

They were completely silent, only Jack nodded for me to continue on. Jack was so darn sweet and supportive; he makes a perfect companion for Damien. Especially since Damien's parents aren't supportive of his... sexuality. Kind of ironic isn't it? Damien finding support his parents won't give him, from the very thing they are denying him support for.

Anyway, so I continued, not wanting to keep them in too much suspense, "We all know that they aren't gone forever, right," I paused and looked up to see if they were following so far, they were so I continued, "well we need to figure out a plan to ride them forever. Well I have been talking to my grandmother and I think we need to combine our powers from Nyx and our knowledge of Cherokee legends. We need to come up with our own way to rid the Earth of him, not trap him but rid him of our presence permanently." at this I got some puzzled looks, "I know Kalona is immortal and will return with Neferet. Although you can't kill an immortal, you can move them. If we can come up with a way to combine our powers and send him off and trap in another place other than Earth, we may be able to guarantee our safety." I took a breath and looked up.

Jack spoke up in a quiet, almost nervous voice, "Z how are you going to do that?"

I sighed, "I'm not positive yet but I do know that whatever we end up doing we'll have to come up with ourselves. So far this is the only idea I have, but I have a gut-feeling that this is what Nyx wants us to do."

I looked at my friend's faces. We all needed a good rest and coupled with the expressions of fear, anxiety and stress on their faces, they looked horrible.

Before anyone one could voice an opinion I said, "You guys, we all look terrible and really need to get some sleep. Why don't y'all head to bed and digest every thing, then tomorrow we can discuss this all and finalize the school-wide assembly." before anyone could protest I said "Goodnight" and ushered them to the door.

That night as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. A good, rest full sleep full of good dreams instead of the nightmares I'd been having lately. Apparently my friends did as well because they all looked very refreshed when I saw them next.

We ate breakfast quietly before returning to our respective studies. Damien, Jack and The Twins to their classes as they were still only 3rd formers, Erik to teach his classes, me to my study, Darius and Stark to guard my study and I'm not really sure where Aphrodite goes. She probably just sleeps after all she is human now and they do sleep at night. That must really take a toll in her and Darius' relationship. Sheesh, but relationships are an area my expertise is not very good in. After all I'm back to having to deal with three guys. For the love of Nyx how do I always end up having problems with three guys?!?! Before Heath, who has recently re-imprinted with me, I couldn't even get a total geek to look at me, now I have to juggle three guys! Seriously how on Earth does that work?

My dress vibrated, silencing my inner babbling. I looked down to see I had a text-message from Stevie Ray. That made me really happy, I hadn't talked to her since she went back to take care of her red fledglings.

It read "Hey girl, how r u? I need 2 talk 2 u. Call me. TTYL. :)"

So I made a mental note to call Stevie Ray later, when I was out of earshot of any nosey person.

Now that my conscience is a little lighter I have to try and figure how we could us our powers to transport Kalona. Maybe we could summon the elements and have them form a bubble around Kalona and Neferet, and then take them to Pluto. That might work, but it also might be a stretch. A knock sounded on my door, so I made another mental note to go and research transportation later. Maybe I could talk to Dragon's wife. She is the professor of spells so she might know.

Silencing myself mentally I stood up and walked to the door. When I pulled it open I did not expect to see who was standing in front of me.

Coolly I stepped back and swung my arm, inviting him into the room. "Dragon, I didn't expect to see you, I thought you had a class. Please sit." I said respectfully.

He bowed respectfully and collapsed into the chair. He was oddly pale and sweating. I sharply motioned Stark to come in, but Darius to stay and guard the door. I had Stark come in because if Dragon feinted I would need some serious man-power to get him to the hospital wing, but I wanted the warrior of the two, to stay incase someone with harmful intentions came.

I turned and walked briskly over to Dragon. In a stern voice I attempted to coax what happened out of him, "Dragon what happened? Is someone hurt?"

He shook his head and managed a weak "No."

"Well then what is it?" I asked a little harshly. If this thing scared Dragon this badly it had to be something big. I was getting scared too, Dragon wasn't one easily spooked and he was way more than spooked.

He took a deep breath and said, "High Priestess, I beg of your forgiveness. My wife and I..." he trailed off meekly.

In a forced calm, and compassionate voice I said, "Dragon go on. I will not judge you or your lovely wife."

He did something that looked like an attempt at a nod and continued, "My wife, she is... pregnant." He whispered the last word so quietly I could barely hear him.

Stark was instantly enraged and that confused me. Darius who had been standing with his ear to the door walked in and said, "Priestess, please excuse me for eaves-dropping, but you should know this about vamprye customs. It is usually only priestesses who are allowed to bear children. Often couples, who had children, were put to death." It looked like even he didn't approve of what Dragon and his wife did.

I turned my attention to Dragon and in a calm voice asked him, "Was this an accident Dragon?"

Again he attempted to nod. "Then I see no reason they should be punished," I announced to the room, "accidents happen and children are gifts. Was this planned I might considerate disrespect, but I take your word it wasn't. I wish you both good luck and hope to see your baby growing up and playing around on the grounds." When I turned and saw the shocked expressions on my warriors' face I coolly continued, "Nyx wanted me to change things and I am. I will not kill the innocent for any accidents that happen, but I will punish those will deliberately disobey and disrespect me." I turned to Dragon and said, "Return to your wife. Tell her everything is okay, stress can't be good for them."

He couldn't get out of there fast enough, and the relief on his face is evident. That was part of the reason that made me believe he was telling the truth. As soon as Dragon left I turned to Stark and Darius. They looked almost angry and I felt the need to explain myself. "I have a gut-feeling that this is the right thing to do, the type of thing Nyx wants me to do. Now is a time of change, and big changes are going to happen."

When I had finished they both nodded curtly and left the room. Grimly I attempted to return to my work, but all I could think of was my personal life and how I had royally screwed it up.

Sighing I stood up and called to my warriors, "I am going to call it an early night I can't focus right now. I will be at the stable if you need me."

The door opened and they nodded understandingly. If I didn't know any better I thought I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. Again I should be used to that by now but I'm not. Just because Neferet abused her powers, as High Priestess doesn't mean I will.

Lost in my thoughts I was shocked to look up and see that was already at the makeshift stable. The real ones had burned to the ground in a diversion that helped my friends and I escape to make Kalona and Neferet go away for the time being.

Lost in my thoughts again I didn't notice Lenobia had walked in behind me. It startled me when she said; "I was wondering when I would see you here again."

I turned around and said, "Yeah it got a little stressful and I was hoping I could come and groom Persephone. I'm sorry I should have asked."

"No, problem although that task is generally reserved for my students but I think I can make an exception." she smiled and her eyes twinkled.

I thanked her and moved to the tack room. After grabbing an assortment of brushes and grooming supplies I walked to Persephone's stall. I murmured "Hey girl" and she whinnied and after one look at her hooves I knew why. Whichever fledgling cleaned out her hooves did a poor job, so I started to clean them. Instantly we were both more relaxed.

After a while I finished cleaning all of her hooves I started to brush her coat. By the time I was done it was dinnertime. So after I finished putting away the supplies, I headed down to the dining hall.

When I walked into the dining hall there was a podium already set up and the room fell silent. I walked purposely to the podium.

When I reached the podium every vampyre and fledgling in the room stood and bowed the traditional vampyre salute.

I nodded and started to speak, "I am here to leave you a message that a school-wide assembly will be held tomorrow starting during first period. All fledglings and adult vampyres are to report to the auditorium. Thank-you and I will see you all tomorrow." as I finished I turned to leave and walk to my table, when someone spoke up.

"Priestess," then tentative voice asked," will the assembly be about Neferet?"

Without turning my back I said "Yes." in a very cold voice. I could tell my tone sent shivers down their spines, they should know that I am not someone to toy with, and that was what Neferet did. She toyed with everyone to get her way, and in no way would I ever do that or sit back and let someone else finish what she started.

Without another word I walked strait to our table and after a few minutes the dining hall erupted in whispered conversations.

Erik looked at me reproachfully, "Z," he said, "I think you literally scared the crap out of that kid."

The Twin chimed in "Yeah your tone even scared us. Right Twin?" Shaunee looked at Erin.

"Yeah too true Twin." she replied.

I sighed and said, "Okay I'll be right back." before Damien could use some large words from his expansive vocabulary and The Twins could start an argument.

I got up and walked to the most frightened looking table. It was obvious from the looks on the fledglings' faces as I approached that one of them asked the question.

When I reached the table I calmly spoke "I am not angry at who spoke up, but wish to know who was brave enough to voice their question when everyone else was silent."

Looking around I saw one boy's face was whiter than the rest I pointed to him and asked for his name.

"J-Jimmy, ma'am, Jimmy Amdison." he shuddered.

Sweetly I asked "Jimmy did you ask that question?"

He nodded slowly and said "Yes I did, please don't hurt me, I just wanted to know if it was about her or on some other subject and if I should do some research." his voice was little more than a whisper.

I chuckled, "You must be a pleasure to have in class. I wasn't angry at you Jimmy for asking that question I just don't approve of what _she_ did."

He looked really relieved, "Is it overstepping a boundary to ask what it is she did Priestess?" his voice was still a little shaky but some of his color had returned.

I chuckled softly again, "You will find out soon enough Jimmy. There is something I want you to promise me," my voice had turned suddenly serious, "if you ever try to research anything I mention tomorrow please tell me. You could prove to be very useful."

Once again he nodded only this time is was a strong nod, like he now felt really important and was going to start bragging to his friends as soon as I left even though they had been there the whole time.

I gave him a curt nod and strode away. When I reached my table I said, "I wish all my problems were as easy to solve as that." with a collective sigh we all returned to our food. The rest of dinner was rather uneventful.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I have to say thanks guys. I've gotten the most emails about people adding my stories to their author alerts or fave stories from this story, so I'm glad you like it! Also I wouldn't mind some plot-twist suggestions for chapter 5, I have a fair bit of extra time for the time being, hence the massive amount of updates, so shoot me some more reviews please, pleaseeeeeeee! Thank-you!

Chapter 4

When I got back to my room, I suddenly remembered that I still had to talk to Stevie Ray. So even though I was really tired I got up and trudged over and grabbed my cell. I dialed Stevie Ray's number and got her voicemail. So I left a message then took a shower hoping that she would call back. After I got dressed and ready for bed, I checked my phone again. Stevie Ray still hadn't called so I decided to go to bed. I figured she was having fun for once and was away from her cell because I didn't have that bad feeling that I usually have in my stomach when something isn't right. It was getting late, or rather early, and I really should get to sleep so I willed myself to the bed and was out within a few minutes.

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a few minutes to decide what to wear. After I tried on several outfits, I decided on a halter-top black dress, with the three goddesses emblazoned on the chest. It was cut to about me knees; I felt it showed off the most amounts of my tattoos without revealing too much. I accented it with some black Stilettos that I may or may not have "borrowed" from Aphrodite, and some onyx bracelets. When I was presentable I met The Twins at their dorm and officially excused them, Damien and Jack from class so they could help me finalize my speech.

Halfway through second period we headed down to the auditorium to make sure everything was set up and wait for the masses to arrive. As soon as the bell rang I could see students arriving. Teachers were the last ones to file in and take their seats, making sure that straggling students made it there. When everyone settled down into a seat, I motioned for Damien to go start the introduction we had decided on.

He stepped out from behind the backstage curtain; he started his part of the speech, "Vampyres and fledglings alike, you are here today to hear the truth. I swear to Nyx that this is not a lie. Whether you believe us or not is your call, but be warned Nyx knows that what we speak is the truth because she is using Zoey Redbird as her own personal eyes and ears. I leave you with those words to consider before you hear the story that will change all of our lives, although I can't assure you whether it will be change for the better or worse. Thank-you." with that he bowed out. Backstage Erik congratulated him on how well he delivered his speech and asked if he would be interested in joining the monologue competition. Damien was elated; he could show off some talent and use big words without having to argue with The Twins. They were almost about to go off and start talking monologues when I reminded them about the assembly.

I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage, with my friends trailing behind me. When I reached the podium I was prepared for my speech.

"My fellow vampyres and fledglings, whether you choose to believe us or not, I ask you to keep your minds open until you've heard the whole story. Some things I find hard to believe myself but they are as true as I am standing before you." my voice rang out through the room as I paused to let my words sink in, before continuing, "This may be hard to accept but you have been tricked, lied to and taken advantage of. That _thing_ that arouse out of the ground, was not Erebus on Earth, it was Kalona. Kalona is best described as a fallen angel. He was a God who came to Earth to mate with human women. They started to turn him down and he became angry. He started to rape women, and finally the Cherokee peoples had, had enough. They got together and made a girl out of the earth, Kalona chased her into a tunnel where the women imprisoned him in the Earth. He had been dormant until this century.

"Nyx told me herself that Neferet had turned her back on the Goddess. She had caved to a darker voice that had been whispering in her ear. That voice belonged to Kalona.

"Neferet saw me as a problem, she tried to isolate me, make me weak enough to be crushed with a feather. She was plotting all along trying to make me look like the one who was to blame. She killed Shekinah; she is the one to blame for everything."

I bowed my head solemnly as I waited for what I just said to sink in. After a few minutes a whisper surged around the room and turned deafening in a relatively short amount of time. I let the fledglings and vampyres talk for a while to figure out their own feelings about what I had just said.

I cleared my throat and almost immediately the room fell silent. It made me feel a little better that they were at least willing to hear me out.

"I wish I could have told you all sooner. Do not assume it was because I thought I couldn't trust you. For it wasn't, it was because Neferet was too perceptive, and I couldn't have her know that I was on to her. I couldn't even tell my friends because the only ones Neferet couldn't read were Aphrodite and I.

"I am not sure why Neferet tried to discredit Aphrodite, nor do I know why Nyx let Aphrodite keep her powers, but I do know that Aphrodite was an advantage to have rather than a disadvantage.

"Further more I can tell you that for the time being we are safe. Neferet and Kalona have left; they are not dead, just gone. I do not know if or when they will return, so we must all make sacrifices in order to stay safe."

I stepped back and let the others say their parts and conclusions, only half listening scanning the crowd to gauge their reactions.

We were about ready to leave when Erik offered to let anyone who wanted to, ask questions. I didn't really have any other choice but to walk to the podium and take the questions.

The first question was "How do we know if you really have an affinity for all five elements? If you lied about that how can trust anything else you've said?"

I nodded and in an absolutely diplomatic voice, "You are absolutely correct about that, which is why I guess I will just have to show you. There aren't very many who could testify for me."

I took a deep breath and started to call the elements, in a strong voice I said clearly "Fire come to me, show yourself to burn away any disbelief," the room warmed and I glowed a fiery red, "water I call you next, to wash away any distrust," the air cooled and condensation pooled on the floors as the air smelled of salty seas, "wind I call you to me next to bring with your strong breeze an air of change and forgiveness," the scent of the seas faded as a strong breeze wafted through the room, "Earth I call you to me to aid in giving us a strong starting base," and the air started to fill with the scents of grass and we all got the feeling of having grass beneath our feet, "lastly I'd like to call spirit to me, give us the strength to carry on no matter how hard it becomes later on."

After that it seemed nobody else really had any questions. When the fledglings were dismissed I asked the vampyres to stay late, to discuss the school's protection.

After all the students had left I spoke up quieting the adult vamps, "Attention adult vamps, we need to come up with a revised-safety-protocol in order to better protect our students."

All nodded in agreement, Darius was the first to speak up, "Perhaps we should restrict visits to the town, until we can seal away Kalona permanently?"

That was one of the best ideas we heard all night. I nodded and signaled for someone to start taking notes. Damien spoke up next; "Perhaps we should put up some really cute guards like Jack on post around the walls?"

After that comment Damien started blushing really darkly and The Twins wouldn't stop laughing so we terminated the meeting.

As a result the discussion ended with the Twins both in fits of giggles and Jack in a huff, before the rest of us could decide if underground tunnels would be built, drills would be practiced and that every available resource would be exhausted trying to find out a way to rid our world of Kalona.

With the Twins and Jack locked in giggle fits, I figured it was about as much as we would ever get accomplished so I closed the meeting, asking the vampyres to come back the same time tomorrow.

"Geeze guys it's really not that funny." Damien whined on the way back to the dorms.

"Oh come on Damien don't be a party-pooper it was hilarious." The Twins then punctuated their statement with more giggles.

Damien flashed bright red, "I--it was an accident! I meant to say we should post some of our stronger guards on the wall to prevent entrance of unwanted persons but then I was looking at Jack and how cute he was so it came out wrong." He turned to Jack eyes really close to tears, "Jack I love you and I am really sorry."

Jack forgave him and then they started making out. That was when we left them because we really didn't want to see what happened next.

I waved goodnight to my friends and headed to bed, telling off the Twins for laughing so much. "The guys' feelings were really hurt. You two should be more considerate."

Of course they once again burst into laughing. "All right Mom!" they said together.

Playing along I retorted by saying, "Now get to bed both of you it's a school night!" and placed my hands on my hips. We all then laughed and went to our rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay guys and gals here's the deal, I'm going to try to write more but I've hit a few complications, mostly scheduling issues and computer problems. Forget about the point is I can't make any promises about how often I'll update. It would really help it I got some more reviews with possible ideas…. Speaking of reviews, it was brought to my attention that Stevie Rae's name was spelled wrong so here's my reply. Chloe thanks for that close attention to what you were reading but shhhhhhhhhhh! I'll get to that later on in the story trust me it has a meaning, I promise! Anyway without further ado here's what I call chapter 5! ^^

Chapter 5

It seemed at this rate I would never get to have a good night's—err day rather, sleep. Between the nightmares, random visitors and tones of stuff I now have to do being High Priestess, I was lucky if I slept four hours a night. I was really relying on the blood bottles in my fridge to keep me from in essence passing out while doing paperwork in my office.

Looking up at the clock I saw that it was nearly 2 AM. Great I've skipped dinner again, I thought to myself just as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked loudly as I set my newly acquired glasses on the desk. Apparently they were special glasses passed down from High Priestess to High Priestess, our great goddess Nyx is supposed to have enchanted them herself.

The door opened slowly and head popped through. It was Stark, as he cautiously appeared he spoke, "Priestess there is a girl here who wishes to join the academy." There was something off about his tone.

I nodded and proceeded to say in a regal tone, "Let her in and if it would make you any less nervous you may stay in the room with us."

As he nodded I could see the relief from my words wash into his eyes, he obviously didn't trust this girl and I wanted to see why. Slowly Stark opened the door and led in a frail-looking, mousy blonde girl. She looked no older then twelve, but so much wiser than myself at the same time.

She walked with a light gait and sat softly into the chair across from me as my warrior closed the door and stood in the back of the room. One could almost feel the tension as if it literally hung in the air.

A soft, bell-like voice started to speak and it took me a few seconds to realize it was _her_ that was speaking, "Hello, my name is Maya. I wish to offer my healing powers to the students of this school. It is my understanding that your last healer has left unexpectantly and you are in need of another one. I have come to inquire as to if I may fill that position."

Now I get why Stark was so over cautious, Maya was an evil vampire by legend. She gained immortality by drinking the blood of maidens and thus became the first vampire. Although it's not possible the _original_ Maya is alive, this girl could be a direct descendant of her, in which she could inherit many of Maya's less favorable qualities. She looked at me expectantly and I realized I had a job to do, I had to act civil and find out the nature of this girls _true_ intentions.

In a voice as polite as I could muster I said. "Well, that's extremely kind of you." Then I threw in one those award-winning "teachers pet" smiles were all known to use once in a while to get what we want.

Somewhere in my gut I knew what I had to do, now that's all that's left is for me to stall long enough for that plan to reach my brain and give me time to put it in motion. She mirrored my smile; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself to start?" I prompted sweetly.

She nodded, "Hmmmmm, where to begin I wonder. Well I take it by now you obviously know I'm a direct descendant of _The Maya_. The first vampyre," she paused and I nodded, following what she said thus far, "but I would think you didn't know I'm a made vampyre."

For a second a glimpse of shock slipped through my mask of serenity. She smiled, "Just the vampyre blood in Maya's bloodline ran out many generations ago. Too much inbreeding with humans, but I did happen to cross with a real vampyre one day. I had done some research about my past so I had already known about my ancestry. I convinced the vampyre to change me. It was all too simple." She let out a short cynical laugh.

This was my chance her shell was breaking, I had to get in while I had the chance, "It was Neferet wasn't it, she turned you in hopes of harnessing your power for her own."

She nodded grimly, "But she underestimated how much I hate being told what to do. You'll find I'm somewhat of a spitfire, but she tried to control me but I rejected her authority. It angered her and she left me alone in the sunlight to die, but I lived because of Maya's blood running in my veins. To be honest I really don't want to be a healer her to help young vampyres, I want to be an asset to you. I want revenge on that cold-hearted bitch!"

With Nyx guidance I could tell she was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. Stark could tell too, except he was bad at hiding it. I merely nodded at her, bemused, "So you would like me to induct you into the academy under the pretences you'll be the new healer, only so that you can help in Neferet's downfall?"

She didn't have to nod for me to know it was true, but then I did something rash. "OK here's my deal for you, if you swear you won't plot against me, I will allow you to stay here under those pretences. But you must know that if you double-cross me, you will face the full wraith of Nyx."

She nodded solemnly and I saw a flicker of fear cross her eyes. It calmed me to see that fear because I know as long as she's afraid of me she won't dare double-cross me.

I nodded once more and spoke, "You are welcome to spend the night in the healers quarters, but let me warn you make sure your mind is decided by morning because I expect a full vow."

She stood up graciously and performed the traditional vampyre salute. Next I motioned for Stark to lead her away and once more my office became quiet.

I waited around for Stark to return to my office, to tell him I was going to bed. He nodded and I headed to my room with the feeling that this was going to be a VERY long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:** Again disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story I'm just borrowing them for lack of a better term. And also please, Please, PLEASE give me some reviews, I'm dying for them! It is now summer break officially for me so I will be writing a lot more but I can't write solely on my opinions! So please send reviews, you can trash the entire story if you'd like JUST SEND A REVIEW! Thank-you and also check out my other stories if you've got time. :)

I was walking to my room when I paused. If this was going to be such a long night maybe I should have a male companion in the room with me—just in case something might happen. Having convinced myself that I crept back to where I knew I'd fine Stark. This might not be the smartest plan taking into account I forgot how awkward it would be asking a guy I'm not dating to come sleep in my own room but I couldn't back out now.

Seeing his back I cleared my throat knowing he would hear.

"Z," he looked up in surprise and then casually questioned, "I thought you were heading off to bed."

"Well, I was, and then I kinda, ummm, got this feeling that maybe something might happen tonight and was thinking we'd both feel better if I had someone in the room with me tonight." I trailed off and look at my feet.

For a minute it looked like he was about to blush and I felt as if I actually was blushing. Screw asking about a first date asking a guy to sleep in your room was WAY more awkward then that!

Stark had remained silent, and then finally he spoke up, "I will do whatever you command me too madam, as long as it is not inappropriate."

By now I was sure I was blushing, "That is really not what I meant. Was it not you that pointed out whenever I slept with a male cohort in my room that the dreams from Kalona would be blocked? That's what I was implying, for you to sleep with me like that not for you to sleep _with _me."

A laugh sounded behind me, I jumped and he tensed up. "Oh relax it's just me."

Aphrodite. Of course. She _would_ be the one to over-hear all that awkwardness. Perfect. I rolled my eyes playfully but still greeted her "Hi Aphrodite."

Stark nodded. "Hello ma'am, and of course my Priestess that was me who suggested that." he had turned his attention back to me.

I didn't have to see Aphrodite to know she was rolling her eyes at this point, "Oh just go ahead and sleep in her room. I'd never admit this in front of anyone else but it might be safest. And Zoey, I need to talk to you in the morning." with that she flounced away.

I sighed, "Leave it to her to be blunt, eh?" I joked then in a slightly more serious tone I added, "If you're not comfortable with this then I won't force you. I'll be alright one more night alone—or maybe I could convince Damien or Jack to join me."

I turned to leave when he finally spoke up "I will of course accompany you my lady. Please give me a moment and I shall walk with you to your room."

I nodded and leaned against the wall while I waited. When Stark returned he carried a bag of blood and a change of clothes, pajamas to be exact.

"Hungry?" I asked bemused.

"Nope," he said, "You look like hell though. And don't even argue I know you've been living off the bottles in your study. You need to start taking better care of yourself." he looked at me sternly, but not angrily.

I nodded sheepishly. He was right after all. I was actually kind of surprised Aphrodite didn't point that out; it was sort of her thing to do. Maybe that's what she needed to talk to me about tomorrow. We started walking while I lost myself in thought. All of a sudden I felt a strong pair of arm around me. I opened my eyes and looked up quizzically.

Stark was sighing, "Low nutrition plus low focus and lack of paying attention to where you're walking equals for you, walking into a door and blacking out for a second."

Oh. So that's what had happened. Thank Goddess he caught me then, or my headache would have been a heck of a lot worse. I tried to stand but his grip was firm.

"Thank you for catching me, I guess it was a good thing I went and got you." my attempt at a sheepish smile turned into a grimace.

I could feel him tense up. He really did hate seeing me in pain. I figured it was time to cut him some slack being so clumsy. Finally I was the first of us to speak up, "Whose room is closer?"

Bingo! That apparently was the exact question on his mind. "Mine," he grunted.

"You would be more comfortable there after I just walked in the door seeing as it's the shortest walk?"

He nodded. I was really getting good at figuring him out. I simply nodded, too exhausted to make a fuss. That was when he finally relaxed and started to let me stand. My head felt a little funny and I was a bit dizzy, but I still walked. He kept contact with me the whole walk making sure I didn't fall and hurt myself again. It was kind of sweet actually to be honest.

Well anyway we got to his room and I sat down on the bed when it hit me. Not only did I get fairly dizzy but I realized, I had nothing to sleep in. "Ahhh... Ummm... Ermm... Could I borrow something to sleep in?"

He tossed me the blood bag, "Drink first." was his reply then he disappeared.

I sighed and bit into the bag. The blood tasted _really_ good, actually I think at that point even human food would have tasted good anything of sustenance to be more exact. The dizziness started to recede as I drank the blood. I was almost through the bag when Stark returned with a large tee-shirt, and a pair of baggy lounge-wear* pants. He was already changed into some baggy shorts, and no shirt.

He waited silently until I finished my bag, then he took it gently and handed me the clothes. They smelt familiar. I slipped behind the dresser and changed, ready to just fall asleep on the chair when something caught my attention. It was a note addressed to "Stevie Rae".

It wasn't the fact that the note was t her that caught me off guard, it was the spelling. Ever since Stevie Rae had been dead and then undead, she had spelt her own name "Stevie Ray" not "Stevie Rae". But seeing it now I knew "Rae" was the right spelling.

This just gets more and more complicated. I sighed very audibly. Stark noticed that and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I muttered, then a bit louder, "Just stress, ya know?"

He nodded; I knew there was something that was obviously stressing him. He wasn't all that great at hiding it.

"Ok spill," I demanded finally, "I know something's bugging you."

He rubbed his face in a tired manner then sighed and sat down on the bed, then motioned for me to sit next to him. I followed suit to sit down next to him and he took a deep breathe.

"I'm just worried about you. You're working too hard and it's taking its toll. Don't even argue with that either because you know it's true." I looked down slightly ashamed, then decided to do something bold. I was now wide-awake so why not.

Carefully I crawled behind him and started rubbing his bare shoulders, "I know." I admitted.

He started relaxing into my hands. "I'm sorry for being so distant lately, it's just I'm not the greatest at dealing with emotions."

I nodded and made no notion of stopping, he relaxed a bit more. It was the least I could do after all. I started feeling a little guilty, I knew most of the knots I was now working out of his back, were caused by me.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes when he turned around and motioned for me to sit in front of him now. I obeyed, and he started lightly massaging my back. I started thinking about the two most important things that had happened today. Meeting Maya and noticing the spelling of Stevie Rae's name. What if it meant something important? Had Nyx planned for me to notice that? What would it mean if she had?

Before long Starks fingers relaxed me into a dreamless sleep. The first dreamless sleep in a few months, it was nice and when I woke up next I'd be very refreshed. Stark wouldn't have to worry as much, this good nights sleep seemed like it was exactly what I needed to feel better.

*Reference Note: Lounge-wear pants are pajama pants for those of you who didn't know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

**A/N:** Again disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story I'm just borrowing them for lack of a better term, although any characters I choose to add will be of my own creation and thus I will own those. So fair warning I will be typing this chapter on about five hours of sleep so if there are too many typos, someone, I implore you, to yell at me to edit it then update the chapter. Really, I beg you, someone please either beta my chapters or call me out on my poor typing. PLEASE! But, hey, ya know, if ya don't want to do either of those, a nice review would be nice too. It's not easy to be writer for a silent audience. :) Well anyway I think that's all I have to say so I'll shut up and get on with the story, but also I do apologize for not updating very often. Let's just say technology doesn't like me, and leave it at that.

"Zoey. Zoey. Come on Z, time to get up." a pair of gentle hands were lightly shaking me, matching the gentle voice trying to wake me.

Half of my wanted to turn over like a little kid and mutter "Wake me up in four hours." the other half of me said "You need to get up, there's work to be done."

Guess which side won?

I rolled onto my back and peeked my eyes open, "What time is it?"

Did I always sound that drunk in the morning?

"Come on sleepy, it's six. I figured you'd want to have some time to shower and grab some clothes from your room before breakfast and then work. And don't bother arguing, you are getting breakfast." I blinked. That's right, this wasn't my room. I needed to wake my brain up fast. Where was I? Who was I with? How'd I end up here? Then last night popped into mind. I was with Stark, in his room because I nearly passed out and couldn't make it to my room.

Dang, nights like last night sure make getting up in the morning awkward. I blinked again, a strange smell started to assault my nose. I wrinkled it, whatever that smell was, it didn't particularly please me. "Are you trying to _cook?"_

He chuckled sheepishly, "I was while you were trying to sleep. Then I realized I burnt it, like always."

"What were you attempting to cook?" I asked a little worried.

He blushed. Since when did Stark blush? Then he was stammering, "well-uhh-it was a little-uh-chilly this morning, so I- I uhh- tried to-err-warm up some blood for you like hot cocoa." He finished in a rush and quickly turned away.

Since when did adult vampyre warriors blush? I guess that's the lesser issue here, but it;s definitely something I'll have to bug Aphrodite about later. I smiled softly and walked over to my warrior, hugging him gently, "Thanks for trying, but maybe we'll leave the cooking to someone who actually knows how?" He nodded sheepishly and hugged me gently back. Truth be told I had actually always wanted to take cooking classes, when I was little I always had dreams of being a famous chef. I think I mostly just liked the idea of being famous, and the hat. I mean come on, chef's hats are just flat out amazing!

Silently we detached ourselves and dispersed to get ready for the day. What did I actually have to do today? The answer was a lot, I groaned inwardly. Don't get me wrong, it's great being a High Priestess and all but it'd be really nice to get a day off to do nothing every once in a while. Oh well, it's now or never time to get going I sat down at the table and downed two baggies of blood for breakfast. After breakfast I formally bid Stark goodbye and headed to my room to get dressed and showered.

I arrived at my room and instantly wished Stark'd let me sleep a bit longer. Darn his sweetness and doting on me! There was a crazy ruckus growing outside my room. All the male vampyres and warriors almost looked like a muster of peacocks, with all their chests puffed out trying to look strong and important. I spotted a few familiar heads in the crowd and sought them out. Aphrodite was the first one I reached.

I tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned to face me, I asked, "Hey, what in the sam-heck is goin on Aphrodite?"

Her response was heard by half of the school, "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR THREE HOURS!"

I winced, then turned to one of the numerous vamps behind me and asked, "well someone please fetch Darius," then I turned back to Aphrodite and calmly said, "Breathe now, I was with my warrior. Now what is the emergency?"

All eyes were on us as a fledgling and teacher came scurrying back with Darius in tow, which itself was kind of amusing because Darius was this big hulking warrior and he was following this little mouse of a fledgling.

Darius spoke calmly but with urgency, masked with deliberateness, "Priestess, Prophetess, please follow me. Priestess your warrior will be meeting us there."

I wondered where we were going, but I knew better then to ask questions. I gave a dignified nod and motioned for the crowd to disperse. They scattered rather quickly, which surprised me, knowing the size of the crowd. Aphrodite has attached herself to Darius and was shaking a little bit. I lifted an eyebrow to Darius about it and he returned a small nod. The nod told me not to ask which I could do, since my mind was too preoccupied with wondering about what thing whole fiasco was, no one had yet told me.

"We'll tell you when we get there." Aphrodite snapped.

Were my thoughts that easy to guess, or did I just like broadcast them and people could always see my mental cogs working? It would be another question for later.

I sighed and motioned for them to start walking. My gesture was returned with a nod and the two began to walk. I followed at an appropriate distance. We ended up walking for a fair bit. Apparently "there" was the auditorium, which was about a ten minute walk from my room since my room is the farthest point in the school.

What I saw shocked me to my bones, someone had destroyed the entire auditorium. The chairs were ripped up and broken, the walls covered in graffitti, there were several larger stains that looked like they were blood; and standing smack dab in the middle of all this chaos was no other then the witch herself, Neferet.

"So we do meet again." I asked coldly, and disapprovingly at the older vampyre.

She smiled at me, mockingly, "I guess we do young child."

"Well great," I glared, "So ya gonna tell me what happened here or leave me to find out myself from your dead body." okay yeah, I really didn't mean to kill her, I don't like the idea of killing anyone but did this woman annoy me!

Someone's arms closed around me protectively, instinct told me it was Stark.


End file.
